Fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds have a low surface tension, excellent chemical resistance, excellent water repellency, excellent oil repellency, and excellent lubricity or slip, and for these reasons are used to treat various types of surfaces. The following are examples of such fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds that have already been proposed:
fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds such as 3,3,3-trifluoropropylmethyldichlorosilane, 3,3,4,4,4-pentafluorobutylmethyldichlorosilane, 3,3,4,4,5,5,5-heptafluoropentylmethyldichlorosilane, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyltrichlorosilane, and so forth (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 50-126621); fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds such as (1-trifluoromethylethyl)methyldichlorosilane, (1-pentafluoroethylethyl)methyldichlorosilane, and so forth (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 57-140787; perfluoroalkylether group-containing chlorosilanes (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 63-255288; and perfluoroalkylether group-containing hydrogensilanes (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Hei 2-115190). PA1 (A) an organosilicon compound with the general formula ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 represents a monovalent hydrocarbon group, excluding alkenyl group, X represents a halogen atom, and a is 2 or 3 and PA1 (B) a fluorine-containing organic compound with the general formula EQU C.sub.m F.sub.(2+m) -R.sup.3 PA1 (C) a hydrosilylation-reaction catalyst, PA1 (D) a fluorine-containing organosilicon compound with the general formula ##STR4## wherein the groups R.sup.1 and X are defined as above, R.sup.2 represents a divalent organic groups, and a and m have the values given above and then reducing said fluorine-containing organosilicon compound (D) with PA1 (E) a reducing agent. PA1 (A) an organosilicon compound with the general formula ##STR6## wherein R.sup.1 represents a monovalent hydrocarbon group excluding alkenyl group, X represents a halogen atom, and a is 2 or 3 and PA1 (B) a fluorine-containing organic compound with the general formula EQU C.sub.m F.sub.(2m+1) -R.sup.3 PA1 (C) a hydrosilylation-reaction catalyst PA1 (D) a fluorine-containing organosilicon compound with the general formula ##STR7## wherein the groups R.sup.1 and X are defined as above, R.sup.2 represents a divalent organic group, and a and m have the values given above, and the subsequent reduction of this fluorine-containing organosilicon compound (D) with PA1 (E) a reducing agent.
In addition, the following methods have been proposed for the preparation of fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds: the execution of an addition reaction in the presence of a platinum or palladium catalyst between SiH-containing chlorosilane and olefin that contains a perfluoroalkyl group or perfluoroalkylether group (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Numbers Sho 50-126621, Sho 57-140787, and Sho 63-255288), the reduction of a perfluoroalkylether group-containing monochlorosilane with a reducing agent, and the execution of a partial addition reaction in the presence of a platinum group metal catalyst between 1,1,3,3-tetramethyldisiloxane and perfluoroalkyl-containing olefin (the latter two in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Hei 2-115190).
However, the fluorinated organic group-containing chlorosilanes proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Numbers Sho 50-126621, Sho 57-140787, and Sho 63-255288 produce hydrogen chloride gas as a by-product during their application, and this imposes limitations on the fields in which they may be utilized. The application of the fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Hei 2-115190 is restricted by the fact that the subject compounds contain only 1 silicon-bonded hydrogen atom in the molecule.
In addition, the methods for the preparation of fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds that are proposed in the aforementioned patents suffer from the drawback that they cannot be used to prepare fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds whose molecule contains 2 or more silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms.